


{like dandelions}

by blurring_the_lines



Series: at the end of it all [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Before HoO, Piper loves her dad, angst (as per the usual), he's better know, i love you piper!, it's okay now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: Piper
Relationships: Piper McLean & Tristan McLean
Series: at the end of it all [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166720
Kudos: 8





	{like dandelions}

**Author's Note:**

> before hoo

notice me. notice me. notice me.

**i just want you to notice me**

(cards, pictures, stealing, expulsions)

_ none of it works _

‘iloveyou,dad’

_ none of it works _

‘ihateyou,dad’

_ none of it works. _

\--not-the-lies--

“you’re the worst parent in the world”

\--not-the-truths--

“you’re an awesome dad”

|stoptrying. it'snotworthit.|

n o t h i n g.

Piper takes the nothing

_ scatters it in the wind _

**{like dandelions}**

she doesn’t want it to be like dandelions, though

because they’re b/e/a/u/t/i/f/u/l

the nothing is u/g/l/y

//ugly like the tears stains on her cheeks\\\

//ugly like the puffy eyes\\\

//ugly like the truth\\\

notice me. notice me. notice me _. _

**=phonecalls=meetings=directing=acting=**

_ im busy, we hung out yesterday, there’s not enough time, maybe later. _

notice me. notice me. notice me.

please.


End file.
